Traditional retail electronics showrooms do not allow consumers to efficiently compare products. For example, a typical showroom might feature several different cameras and camcorders, without any efficient way to for a consumer to compare the various models. Further, traditional product comparison methods require retailers to provide demonstration models for each product of comparison. This takes up valuable retail space and degrades the value of the demonstration models, which are typically sold to customers at a discount.